You Drive Me Crazy
by raindropbow
Summary: Series of oneshots about the idiots that are Korra and Mako. Lots of AU/Canon-divergence/Post-Canon but all Makorra, featuring Bolin and Asami and basically all of the LoK crew.
1. Airport Blues

New Story! please read and review and tell me if my writing is crappy because I really don't want to do my otp injustice. Here we goooooo

* * *

Airport Blues

~ You never know what beginnings you'll find in departures ~

2200 hours: "Flight 653 to Republic City has been delayed. Please wait for further information." Korra draped her legs across the currently empty and extremely uncomfortable chairs in front of her gate. She closed her eyes and let her head hang backwards over the armrest. She wasn't too worried, Tenzin told her she wasn't expected to do any press conferences until the evening of the next day. She stretched, only to freeze midway when her stomach made a growling sound reminiscent of Naga's threatening snarl.

"I knew I should've eaten some sea prunes before leaving," she muttered, and leapt up to go find some disgusting airport food, leaving her parka and luggage next to her row of seats; not that it mattered since it appeared no one was willing to travel during the biggest storm of the year. Shocker.

Korra hummed, swinging a bag with noodles and a huge cup of soup; the tiny airport wasn't the greatest in terms of heating. She stopped short when she realised that her original seats had been filled by three men wearing matching orangey-red jackets. Feeling thoroughly annoyed that they had disregarded her luggage, '_which was now pushed off to the side, how dare they?!',_ Korra stomped over and set her bag down, roughly, on top of one of their duffel bags. If the soup started to leak onto spiky-haired guy's shoes, she didn't seem to notice.

"What in the he- hey lady, you can't just go around throwing your food on people!" Korra stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Well you can't just go around taking peoples' seats when they _obviously_ put their stuff there!" Spiky-haired guy (that was his name in her head now, she couldn't help it) had the decency to look a little guilty. Only for a second though; he furrowed his eyebrows (they looked kind of like sharks) and tugged at the huge red scarf at his neck.

"Well maybe you stay with your luggage _at all times, _like they tell us every 20 minutes." Korra scoffed.

"I'm sorry that I don't feel like lugging around 40 pounds of shit every time I get hungry."

"Well you certainly look like you could! I mean- I – what – Anyways, I". Spiky-haired guy seemed at a loss for words, a blush crawling up his cheeks. Korra smirked a little, so he noticed her muscles? Before she could reply, one of the other guys sitting on her row jumped up and slung an arm over Spiky-haired guy.

"What my brother is awkwardly trying to say is that you're really hot and probably could beat him to a pulp." Korra giggled, taking in this new character, with his solitary curl and earth nation clothing peeking out from underneath the jacket that read… '_The Fire Ferrets. Oh my spirits!' _Korra gasped and pointed at his jacket.

"You're a Fire Ferret! Wait, that means-" She turned to Spiky-haired guy and exclaimed, "You're one too?" Spiky-haired guy looked up from putting Earth guy in a headlock and grimaced.

"Great Bo, make friends with a freaky fangirl so that she stalks us all the way back to Republic City." 'Bo' pushed his arm off and fixed his hair, interrupting Korra before she could go all Avatar on his ass.

"And you obviously never look at the news, considering her face is plastered over every paper from here to Ba Sing Se. Geez Mako, you really suck at this detective thing." Korra closed her mouth and blushed. Mako stared at her for a few seconds before his face turned red.

"Oh no, you're the avatar and I'm an idiot." Korra sighed.

"Well it's not like I expected to stay anonymous." She laughed hollowly and picked up her luggage.

"I'm just… going to go sit over there." She huddled into a seat a few rows over and started slurping her noodles, lamenting at the cold soup that stuck to the bottom of the paper containers.

* * *

0035 hours: "Flight 653 to Republic City is currently delayed and will arrive at 1:30am. Please forgive our delays." Mako groaned. Bolin and he were supposed to meet Toza at 9am, looks like that wasn't going to happen. He lolled his head back, watching people slowly move through the airport upside down. His eyes roamed until they caught a flash of blue. Avatar Korra. He silently observed her, spread out along three chairs and skinny enough to fit underneath the armrests; a strange feat seeing how well-toned her muscles were. Mako found himself tracing her arm muscles as she lifted a book above her face, a look of confusion gracing her features. He blushed at his actions and forced his head back up. He nudged Bolin.

"Hey bro, I'm going to go get us some tea, make sure Hasook doesn't break his neck." He gestured to their third member, whose head was two inches from touching his knees. Bolin smirked.

"Yeah just don't get distracted by her Hotness over there." Mako narrowed his eyes at Bolin; he knew Bo didn't mean anything rude by it, he had been teasing Mako about his comment for the past two hours and apparently didn't mean to let up anytime soon.

"Keep your horny thoughts to yourself ok Bo? Or I won't get you a scone." He walked away, ignoring Bo's weak protests. As he passed the avatar's row, he swore he could feel her eyes burning into his back.

Stalking back to his row seats with a scowl on his face, Mako was too caught up in his own thoughts to realise that Korra's limbs were askew, her leg in a position that should've broken something. His foot caught on her fur boot and he went flying, his stomach getting impaled by the hard metal armrests. Korra jerked awake.

"Ohmyspirits! Are you okay?" She untangled herself and crawled over the seat where Mako was currently groaning while clutching his stomach. He threw her a look.

"I'm fine." He grabbed the bag of food she had graciously picked up and walked back to his seat, where Bolin had been watching.

"Well that's one way to flirt with a girl, am I right bro?" Mako rolled his eyes and shoved the bag in Bo's face to shut him up. He didn't dare to look back at Korra for another twenty minutes, but his cheeks were red and he swore she had lasers for eyes, the way his neck was burning.

* * *

0145 hours: "Flight 653 to Republic City is now approaching the gate. Please give us fifteen minutes to refuel and clean up the plane before we start boarding." Korra breathed a sigh of relief. As much as she was enjoying the way Mako seemed to turn bright red every time she even glanced his way after that tripping mishap, she really just wanted to go home and sleep in a real bed. She cracked her back, noticing Mako's eyes dart to her arms and away again. She grinned,

"See something you like, City boy?" This new nickname came about when Korra found out from Bolin – who was a very friendly person compared to his stoic older brother – that Bolin and Mako had lived in Republic City all their lives. Mako narrowed his eyes and looked away, not blushing for once. Korra had to give him props. She slowly gathered her stuff and threw away all of the snacks she'd accumulated. When the airline hostess finally called for boarding, she grabbed her boarding pass and ran up to the front on the line.

The plane was really small, small enough that it actually seemed to be getting full. Korra stretched in her seat, knowing she would get cramped during the flight. Suddenly there was a flurry of activity in the aisle and she caught whispered arguments from the group that stopped in front of her row. A person sat down with a thump in the seat next to her and Korra waited a few seconds before curiousity overcame her and she turned to see who was her rowmate for the next six hours. Golden eyes stared back at her and she couldn't hold back a giggle.

"So four hours in the waiting area wasn't enough Korra for you?" Mako glared at her and shoved his pack underneath the seat in front of him. Korra leaned back in her chair and grinned.

"I think you and I are going to be very good friends by the end of this flight, don't you agree?" Mako's quiet groan went unheard as the pilot started speaking.

"This is your captain for Flight 653. Thank you for your patience and I hope you all have a very nice flight into Republic City this evening."

* * *

I hope that wasn't too cheesy. Send me messages or prompts, I want to hear from you lot and I love writing about these beautiful idiots


	2. Mamihlapinatapai

I'm so glad you guys are liking this series ^-^ I have a few more oneshots lined up but I'd love to hear anything you guys have to offer. Without further ado, here's part two (yes. yes i did.)

* * *

_Mamihlapinatapai - A wordless yet meaningful look between two people who desire to initiate something but are both reluctant to._ (one out of three definitions)

* * *

The tense atmosphere in the room had Korra tapping her foot nervously against the floor, a sporadic sound that was definitely getting on the nerves of Chief Beifong.

"So far as we know, the Neo-Equalists are currently hiding out in a system of caves near the Spirit Portal. We're trying to smoke them out…" Korra tuned out the detective and glanced around the table, observing the people around her.

It had been five years since Korra had created the spirit portal in the center of Republic City and they were still rebuilding. The work and stress had taken a toll on all of them – and all of their relationships. She sneaked a glance at Asami at the back of the room; she was hidden by huge blueprints, possibly of the new arena the Pro-Bending League had commissioned. Vharrick hovered over her shoulder and by the look on Asami's face, was being his usual self. Almost a year after opening the spirit portal, Korra and Asami found that their lives were headed in complete different directions and decided it was best to remain friends. It wasn't the cleanest break up but she'd kept her best friend and was happy about it.

She swiveled in her chair and caught the eye of Bolin, leaning against the wall and taking notes. He grinned and winked at her and then went back to furiously scribbling something on his pad. After leaving Kuvira's army, Bolin moved back to Republic City, choosing to stay on Air Temple Island until he figured out what to do next. He helped with the rebuilding of Republic City and currently was trying to help the small businesses get back on their feet. He moved in with Opal a few months ago; they had a small condo in New Republic City, close to City Hall and Narook's new restaurant.

"Korra, do you think you would be able to lead a team down into the badgermole tunnels and see if we can reach them from there?" Korra jerked up and blinked at Chief Beifong.

"Uh yeah, if I can get a couple of earth benders. I'm not sure if the tunnels are very stable; we haven't checked them for a while." Beifong nodded and went back to discussing tactics with the other people in the room, leaving Korra's mind to wander again. She reminisced and wondered, keeping her eyes moving until they locked with a pair sitting across from her. Mako. He stared back at her with a semi-raised eyebrow and Korra gave him a signature crooked grin. She owed a lot to Mako. After hearing how he electrocuted the spirit vines – sacrificing his own life to do so – Korra had felt indebted to him. Even after helping Katara to heal his arm and making him stay on Air Temple Island until the new housing was built, she felt that there was something she should be doing for him.

"_I'd follow you anywhere." _The phrase echoed around her mind ever so often, Mako's soft voice causing a warmth to bloom throughout her chest. The past few years, she hadn't left Republic City for too long, to the relief of her family and friends; she and Mako had used the time to reconnect as friends. Team Avatar spent many nights at Mako's new apartment, playing Pai Sho and drinking until they couldn't stand up anymore. Mako had relaxed a lot since they started hanging out more. The wound she'd accidentally made on Mako for disappearing for three years was slowly healing and Korra was glad that she had him back in her life. Her grin slowly melted into a tiny smile and she broke eye contact, leaning back in her chair and paying attention to the current debate on whether to take a huge task force or to infiltrate first. But Mako's presence was like a beacon and she found herself sneaking glances at him every so often, taking in the physical changes that had occurred over the past few years. He really had grown into a man and she knew for a fact that he had several admirers in the precinct. Mako caught her gaze and she blushed, embarrassed at her thoughts. He seemed to recognize the look in her eyes and something shifted, a look in his eyes that she couldn't really place. His eyes were like molten gold and she found herself drawn to them more often than not.

* * *

They'd played this game too often. The glances when they thought no one was looking. The way they went from innocent looks of boredom to heated glances in less than five seconds. Bolin glanced at them and the way they were almost having eye sex in the middle of a meeting. He caught Asami's eye and raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes in response. They'd had conversations about the way they looked at each other, the longing that emanated from their body language. But it was hopeless unless one of them made a move. Even if they grown up quite a bit since last time, the stubbornness they both exhibited didn't just disappear. Perhaps one day they would find a way to communicate with their voices and not just their eyes.


	3. Smoke Out The Window

Smoke out the Window

* * *

Mako sat up in bed, coughing and looking around with bleary eyes. His apartment was full of smoke for some reason and Mako wasn't even sure if he was still asleep.

A huge crash came from the living room and suddenly he was wide awake, slipping on sweatpants and attempting to get to the living to get rid of whatever was creating this fire. Coughing, he reached the living room to see someone throw a pan – his pan – out the window. A splash came from outside and he heard a sigh of relief. It sounded like…

"Korra?! What are you doing in my apartment? Actually better yet, WHY ARE YOU BURNING DOWN MY APARTMENT?" The smoke was beginning to clear up with the open windows, the strong ocean breeze causing him to shiver. Korra looked at him sheepishly and opened her mouth. Mako put up a hand to stop her.

"Wait. Sit down. I'll be right back." He walked back to his room and opened the window in there, opting to put on a sweatshirt to keep away the chill. He came back to the living room to see Korra slumped over on his couch. Something was wrong; it was way too late for Korra to be visiting him and she lived right next door so Mako knew she could've just gone home. He sat down beside her and smelled alcohol.

"Korra, have you been drinking?" Korra muttered something and looked away, clutching her arms; Mako noticed her goosebumps and shed his sweatshirt immediately to give to her. Korra took it wordlessly and went back to her curled up position. Mako sighed, he wasn't going to get her to talk this way. He wandered into the kitchen, examining his counter to see if there was any damage. Besides a spill on his stove everything seemed okay so Mako pulled out his water kettle and put it on the stove. He kept an eye on Korra as he gathered the jasmine tea leaves she kept begging him to let her have. She hadn't moved an inch in the past fifteen minutes and this worried Mako a lot. Korra was the bounciest, more energetic person he had ever met; when he first moved in, she burst into his apartment and announced that he was coming to her place for a welcome to the building dinner.

He took the two steaming mugs and set one on the coffee table in front of Korra; she looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and picked up the mug, sipping quietly. The silence stretched for a few minutes and Mako found himself memorizing the words on the scroll hung above his desk that Grandma had given him last year.

"I'm sorry Mako." The apology was so quiet, Mako almost didn't register it. He looked back at Korra before setting his mug down and turning towards her. Her eyes were red and she kept sniffing, as if she'd been crying. He took her free hand gently and held it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He kept his voice low and soft. Korra shook her head and her face crumpled as if she was going to start crying again. Mako took the mug in her hand and set it on the table so he could hug her. He could feel the sobs coming up her throat and sat there with his chin resting on her head as she began to really cry.

They sat in this position for quite a while before Korra shifted and pushed against Mako's chest. He let go and sat back in his original position, waiting for Korra to speak.

"It's Asami. She – we – I couldn't do it Mako. I wasn't ready." Mako tilted his head in confusion. Asami was Korra's girlfriend, he'd met her a while ago when Korra forced him to go on a double date with them so she could try to match him up with her friend.

"Couldn't do what Korra?" She sniffed and wiped her nose on the sweatshirt; Mako didn't mind, she liked keeping his sweatshirts anyways.

"I-I couldn't do it." She sucked in her breath and let it out, shuddering. "She asked me to move in and I couldn't do it and I wasn't ready and she got angry and we yelled and I told her I couldn't commit to that and then she broke up wi-with me." Korra's voice broke and she fell back into Mako. He didn't know what to do. When Bolin broke up with his girlfriends, they usually just drank until he passed out and then Bo went out again. Mako hesitantly reached around Korra and stroked her back.

"Why did you guys break up over that Korra?" Mako winced as soon as the sentence left his mouth. He'd never been a tactful guy but he usually knew when to shut up. Korra tensed in his arms but looked up at him anyways.

"She said that I couldn't commit because I didn't really want to be in that relationship." Mako raised his eyebrows.

"What? You guys seem great together." Korra shook her head.

"Well not recently. But she seems to think I spend too much time with other people…" Korra paused. "W-with you in particular." Mako froze in shock, thoughts reeling through his brain. '_Me?! I've only lived here 6 months, why would she think that?'_ Not knowing what to say, Mako just stared at Korra until she cleared her throat uncomfortably and shifted.

"Uh, I mean. Do you want me to talk to her? Maybe I could set things right." Korra shook her head again and sighed. "No, this would've happened sooner or later. Asami really wants to settle down and I'm not at all ready for that. I don't know if I'll ever be." She sighed again, twisting a piece of hair. Mako looked at her and made a decision.

"Well, since you came into my apartment, I assume you were looking for comfort food." He got up and looked through his pantry. "And comfort food you shall get!" He brandished a saucepan theatrically and smiled when Korra giggled softly. He began to make macaroni and cheese, Korra's comfort food of choice, moving about the kitchen with flourishes, attempting to make Korra smile. She began to open up again, moving from the couch to sit at the bar stool and watch him cook. She hummed a little, laughed at his stupid attempts to joke around; she was obviously still extremely upset, but Mako was willingly to stay up for the night to distract her if only to make the break up a little easier. Korra's smile could light up the whole building and he wasn't about to let the "sunshine girl of apartment 405" – as people knew her – lose that. They chatted late into the night, watching stupid cop movies because Mako never had anything else, and eventually falling asleep on the couch. He watched Korra's face relax as she drifted off to sleep and he followed her soon after, the image of her peaceful smile finding its way into his dreams that night.

* * *

alrightalrightalright one more down. Sorry if it felt like I was throwing Korrasami under the bus there but I needed awkward maternal Mako in my life :*


	4. Orange Blossom

Prompt from mrdbznarutofan: Mako and Korra go to a hypnotist show and Korra accidentally falls into another trance later on, which leads to certain actions and whatnot. (I tried)

* * *

Orange Blossom

"Come oooooon big bro, it'll be amazing I promise." Bolin tugged on Mako's arm, attempting to drag his focus away from the paperwork of yet another attempted robbery. When will these thieves learn how to properly get into a jewelry store without triggering five different alarms? Well, hopefully not soon. Mako sighed.

"Fine, Bo. But you better be buying me a whole lot of scotch if you want me to take part in this ridiculous scam." Bolin was enthralled by magic and when Opal suggested they go to the hypnotist show that the whole city was raving about, Bolin was quick to accept and force his brother and Korra, their training friend, to come along. She stood behind Bolin with an amused expression, sharing looks with Opal as she glanced around his apartment. Mako felt heat rush to his ears; he definitely had feelings for his training partner and seeing her in a fancy black dress for a show was doing wonders for his imagination. He shook his head and got up, picking his coat up and following Bolin out the door. Best to keep those thoughts to himself.

* * *

The small theatre they filed into after a few hours of drinking at the bar across the road was dark and gave off an aura of mystery and magic; Mako kept his eyes on the foursome, making sure the darkness didn't lead to any pickpocketing or other unwanted actions. An officer was never off duty in his mind. He felt a tug on his arm and followed Korra into a row of very plush red velvet seats.

"WELCOME, MY NEW FRIENDS!" A voice reverberated through the room and Mako flinched, hoping whomever this man was, he wouldn't be so loud during the whole show. Fog began to appear on the stage and through it appeared a man with ridiculously permed hair and a waxed mustache. He spent another ten minutes rambling about his accomplishments until his assistant, a relatively tidy and stern looking girl with glass, kicked him in the shins and he immediately began the real show.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, as you know, this show requires the help of several of you guys. Now don't be shy, please just raise your hands and my other assistants will bring you up to the stage." Bolin immediately put his hand up, but to Mako's surprise, so did Korra. She looked at the stage with wide eyes, seemingly enraptured by the grandiose manner with which the show was taking place. A young boy gestured to her and she slid past Mako, accidentally grazing his thighs and causing a shiver to roll down his spine. Bolin slumped back in his seat, pouting at Korra as she winked and climbed up onto the stage.

The hypnotist went through a few stages of elimination, seemingly to weed out those who weren't "connected to their minds and souls enough". Mako scoffed, he was probably trying to find the people he paid to help him. Eventually only a handful of people were still on stage, including Korra. Using his smooth voice and some weird swinging lantern contraption, the hypnotist caused the five of them to fall into a trance and do idiotic things like the chicken dance and pretend they were teenage girls at a sleepover. Mako failed to keep the smile off his face when Korra stepped onto a chair and started belting out "We Are The Champions" with a dopey smile on her face. After the roar of laughter died down, the hypnotist guided the subjects back to their chairs and caused them to fall asleep again.

"Now I must warn you, my dear audience. Whatever happens now, you cannot tell the subjects what has occurred to them. When I wake them up they will have no memory of these events and reminding them might trigger another episode. Now remember, to cause them to fall into this trance I have used the phrase _'Orange Blossom Tea' _and to wake them up all that must be said is _'Roasted Oolong Tea'_… hmmm I must be in a tea mood tonight. Zhu Li! Take note of that." With that, he snapped his fingers to awaken the subjects. Mako trained his eyes on Korra, who seemed disoriented and scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Thank you for your wonderful time and please be sure to check out my merchandise and a dvd on my journey in hypnosis and moviemaking!" With a boom the hypnotist disappeared into the fog again and left his assistants to usher the audience back out into the cold night air. Bolin bounced on his feet, asking rapid-fire questions about Korra's experience. Mako knocked him on the back of the head.

"Alright Bo, I think Korra remembers less than we do so let's just leave it." Bolin shrugged.

"I feel like nothing happened! And now I'm all pumped up and it's too late to hang out at a bar." Korra pouted and turned her puppy eyes on Mako.

"Hey Makooooo, I know you have a collection of action cop movies. What do you say we order pizza and beer and stay up all night!" She punched her hand in the air with a flourish. Bolin nodded vigorously but then frowned.

"Oh wait, Opal and I have to be up early tomorrow." Mako rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Korra's disappointed face. He sighed.

"That's ok Bo, you can crash at my place and leave tomorrow morning. But no alcohol for you, I know how you get. But I'm not paying for these pizzas." He grinned at Korra and Bolin's cheers and rolled his eyes at Opal, who was watching the two dance around amusedly.

* * *

Mako took in the scene in front of him with an mized expression of exasperation and amusement. Bolin was sprawled on his couch, hugging a beer in one arm and resting his head on Opal's lap, who in turn was twisted around to rest her head on Bolin's back. She was definitely going to feel that in the morning. Korra was tiptoeing around the two, picking up empty bottles and pizza boxes. Mako waved her into the kitchen.

"It's alright, I have work off tomorrow, I can clean up later." He whispered as she piled them precariously next to his sink. Korra looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Really? The immaculate 'how dare you leave a towel on the weight machine' Mako is okay with that?" She gestured behind her. Mako grinned sheepishly.

"To be fair, I had just come back from the precinct where my partner had trashed my desk looking for a usb drive. I was projecting." Korra leaned towards and grinned. The silence grew long and Mako found his eyes darting between Korra's eyes and her lips. He cleared his throat and walked around Korra to his tea cabinet.

"I'm gonna make some tea, want any?" Korra hoisted herself onto the counter and nodded.

"Okay, I have jasmine tea, regular green tea, orange blossom tea, Darjeeling-" Mako was cut off by a gasp. He whirled around to see Korra looking at him with a hazy expression. He approached her cautiously and waved his hand in front of her. No response.

"Korra are you okay?" She didn't react, although her breathing was level and her eyes were blinking normally.

"Korra, nod if you can hear me." She slowly nodded and Mako bit his lip, not knowing what to do. He turned back to close the cabinet and the corner of a box caught his eye. _The orange blossom tea. _He muttered a few expletives, remembering the words of the stupid hypnotist. He couldn't seem to remember the words to snap Korra out of it and after repeating the names of all the other teas in his possession, Mako gave up. He was about to go search for the number of the hypnotist to demand he come fix this when he hesitated. The hypnotist had said the subjects never remembered what happened to them during a trance. He rubbed his neck, staring at Korra; she was still perched on his counter, slowly swaying and rocking her legs back and forth.

What would the harm be?

He cleared his throat and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Korra, recite the Avatar monologue in a Jamaican accent." Korra immediately rattled off the entire opening monologue and Mako found himself having a hard time trying not to crack up and wake up his brother.

"Korra do that dance Bolin taught you last month." After a very bad impression of Bolin's dance moves, complete with flailing arms and a _lot _of butt wiggling, Mako began rattling off the most embarrassing things he could think of. Finally, when he ran out of ideas, a thought popped into his brain.

'_Korra, seduce me.'_ Mako flushed bright red and gripped the counter. He would never do that to Korra. Not even sober. Never. Nope.

Suddenly he felt a finger at the back of his neck and turned around to see Korra advancing on him. Apparently Mako did not say those words in his head. She slowly backed him into the counter and reached behind herself to take out her normal ponytail. Mako gulped loudly and attempted to slip away, only to be barred from leaving the corner by Korra's admittedly muscular arms.

He tried to look anywhere but her face that was slowly zooming in on his own but despite his efforts, he locked onto Korra's intensely blue eyes. For a second he completely forgot the circumstances of their current situation and wondered what it would be like to feel her lips on his own. As he felt Korra's breath sweep over his mouth, causing tingles to go up his face, he suddenly remembered something from that horrible hypnotist's show.

"ROASTED OOLONG TEA. ROASTED OOLONG TEA ROASTED-" He clapped a hand over his mouth when he heard Bolin snort from the living room, but he was still fast asleep. He glanced at him to make sure and when he looked back at Korra, she was still extremely close to his face, but her eyes were clear and there was a definite smirk on her face.

"So Mako, care to explain why I'm the one cornering you in your kitchen with my hair down?" Mako stuttered and turned a deeper shade of red. Korra chuckled and leaned towards his ear.

"That hypnotist was a complete fake."

* * *

heyyyy I hope this was okay. Sorry there wasn't a lot of Korra action in it but it's from Mako's perspective so I figured this was the best way to do it.

note: also if you didn't get the ending, Korra was pretending the whole time so she knew about the trigger words and the seducing part was all her doing.


End file.
